First Day Hiatus
by Deolureium
Summary: On her first day of school a whole lot of things happened, including running into some people, while getting lost in a high school. Hey it happens.
1. Chapter 1

She was walking down the long hall way full of other students trying to get to their classes. For a new student, she looked like she knew her away around the school, truth is, she's been wandering around since this morning, it was now second period, and she still hasn't gotten to her _first_ class. A large string of colorful words ran through her mind, even some made up ones that sounded very colorful. That morning she found herself walking outside five times, going into the wrong class thirty times, going into the bathrooms fifteen times, going into the boys washroom twice, the second time she wasn't looking. Yeah, her day was very interesting, and worst of all, it was her first day of school at Gel Shine High School. Oh great, she just walked into the boys locker room, oh great, it was occupied with boys, oh double great, they are changing. See what happens when we leave her alone? Think she would be smart enough to get her schedule from the office yet? Or a map? No, don't think so, cause she walked into a wall, oh and a door, and tripped over her own feet. Another string of words ran through her head, her inner voice yelling at her to get the damn schedule, and map from the office before she really hurts herself. She would be lucky not to meet people that she ran in on, and have to live through humiliation. Or was it already to late for that?

'Get the damn map, and our list of torture from the office already!' her inner thoughts rang out.

'Where the hell is it!' she yelled back.

'You control this body, you find it!' it yelled back.

'Screw you,' she growled in her mind as she kept walking, now she was even more lost, since she wasn't really paying attention in the first place. She didn't want to ask for help since she was too shy to go up and ask, so wandering was her second option. Yeah, I thought so too. The smart thing to do here was call her friend that actually goes to school here, and tell her that she is lost. No, she's not gonna do it, why? Well let's go back to this morning, um, earlier this morning.

'Omg! Why did I have to walk into the boys washroom? I should kick myself!' she thought as she walked down the halls, students were just getting ready to get to class, and the hallways were filling up fast, very fast. Without realizing it, she walked into a wall, now alert for any advancing walls, she was walking down a partly empty hallway. She didn't like crowds much, to loud for her. She was lost in her own mind, trying to figure this place out, it was huge! Coming back to realization, she bumped into someone, a blonde girl with a high pony tail.

"Watch where your going, hm!" she..he? Sounded more male then female, 'Focus!' her inner yelled, looking over to the guy...or girl?

"Sorry," she said not looking the person in the eyes, her hand went behind her head out of habit, and smiling slightly. She turned back around to keep with her little, long...very long walk, she didn't realize that she had dropped her cell when she bumped into the...blonde person, or notice that the blonde had picked it up when she started to walk away.

That is why she can't call anyone, and she hated using public phones. During our little flashback, she had walked into more classes, walked into washrooms, no not the boys this time, thank goodness, don't think she can handle any more embarrassing moments. Tripped, landed on a few people, or dragged some of them down with her, walked into more walls and doors, and a few lockers. Nope, nothing new, although she found a bench and sat down. Now is a good time to see what she is wearing, hm, blue jeans, red skateboarding shoes, a white shirt underneath a tight black and blue jacket zipped half way up. Her brown waist length hair down, and chin length bangs hanging over her right eye, and chocolate brown eyes looking down at her shoes. She was resting her elbow on her knee still looking at her shoes, suddenly feeling the urge to just stick her foot out, if she didn't it would jump out on it's own, so she did so. Tripping someone in the process, today wasn't her day, was it? She looked at the one she had tripped, face in the ground, blonde hair around her, and arms out in front of her. She rose slowly, and turned around, blue eyes blazing with hate, nope, not her day at all.

"Sorry," she apologized, smiling slightly, her hand did what it automatically did.

"There you are!" Someone yelled from the other side of the hall, turning to look at the voice, "I've been looking for you everywhere, Lightning!" She knew that voice, it was her friends.

"Lightning! Your kidding, pig!" another voice she knew. They both came into her view, they squealed, while she tried to run from them, unfortunately someone had tripped her. What did she do to deserve this? Oh right, she tripped the one that tripped her, what a day.

"Lightning, where were you all day?" the blonde girl called out, wearing a purple shirt, and black and purple shorts that reach the middle of her thigh.

"Yeah, when Ino said that you were coming to this school, I couldn't wait to see you," a girl with rosy colored hair chipped in

"I..got lost," she admitted, looking to the side some.

"Why didn't you try to call us?" Ino, the blonde purple girl said almost yelling.

"Lost my cell," she said.

"Wow, Lightning," the rosy hair said, "You couldn't ask for directions?"

"Oh quiet, Sakura," Ino said, " like you were any different, you couldn't even find your way out of the parking lot."

"Not worse then me, found myself walking outside five times, going into the wrong class eighty times, going into the bathrooms twenty-six times, going into the boys washroom twice. I walked into the boys locker room, while the guys were changing. Tripped, landed on a few people, or dragged some of them down with me, walked into more walls and doors, and a few lockers." She said.

"You 'are' worse then, Sakura," Ino commented, "Come on, let's go get your schedule, and map."

They walked away, unaware of the blonde watching them leave, "Interesting," he said as he got up and walked away, looking down at the cell she had dropped the last time she bumped into him. He smiled, "Very interesting," pocketing the hand held, he walked into his next class.

Now that it was lunch, she will have to worry about the first two tomorrow, just the last two subjects are what she needs to worry about. She slipped on her head phones and started to listen to her mp3 player, while reading her schedule.

'Great, now that you are well organized, check out those hotties over at the next table, yummy,' her inner thought while drooling, she looked up, seeing nothing that really interested her.

'Oh, please,' she thought and went back to reading her classes.

'Hey, isn't that the guy we bumped into earlier?' Her inner asked.

'Damned if I know,' she answered back, something clicked on the table, and she had to look up.

"I believe this belongs to you," the blonde smiled down at her, she looked at his hand that covered a white flip phone, a small lightning jagged down on the bottom of it.

"I believe it is," she said.

'Damn he's hot!' her inner yelled.

'Shut up,' she growled at the shadowy inner voice.

"Deidara," he said, still keeping that smile.

"Lightning," she answered.

'Damn it, girl, give your real name!' her inner shouted.

'Hell no,' she thought back.

"Lightning! We found you!" Ino yelled from across the cafeteria.

"Again!" the pinkette added.

"Damn, was hoping to get away from them," she mumbled as she attempted to get up, but the blonde was blocking her way.

'What is he doing? Blocking my way!' she thought.

'Apparently, but damn is he ever hot! Wonder if he has a six pack..'

'Hell no! Don't go there!' she growled at her inner thoughts.

"Lightning, why did you ditch us!" Ino said, almost gasping for air.

"Because your so god damn annoying!" she growled at them, she wasn't sure but she thought she heard someone purring.

"Annoying! Annoying!" Ino bellowed, and swung a fist down, Lightning easily dodged it, by leaning back, "I'll show you annoying!" Ino shrieked.

"You call that annoying someone!" the pink haired girl called out, she also swung her fist down on, Lightning, she rolled her eyes and dodged that one to.

"Do any of you know how to fight!" Lightning said after a few more swings were swung in her direction.

"Uh..." they both said, a bit dumbfounded.

"Hey new kid!" someone called from behind her, she didn't pay attention much, almost afraid that the two might start swinging again.

"Oh my goodness, Lightning a hot guy just called you!" Ino shrieked again, she easily knocked her down with her toe while she was still in the air when she was bouncing up and down.

"Hey, uh.." she turned around looking at the boy after he tapped her on the shoulder.

'First day of school, and everyone is on me like vultures,' she thought.

'At least they are hot.'

'Shut it you.'

"Huh..."

"Spill it already, un."

'Holly shit, forgot he was there,' she thought turning to see him still sitting beside her.

"Deidara?" Ino said jumping up from the floor.

"Yeah, what of it, hm?"

"When did you get here?" Sakura asked, a bit shocked herself.

"Are you two really that dimwitted? He's been here the whole time," Lightning said to her two friends, then turned towards, Deidara, "Thanks for finding my cell."

"No problem, un," he smiled getting up to leave, leaving her cell on the table beside her.

"So..um...huh..." the boy was still there, stumbling over his words.

"I'll see you guys later," She said getting up, pocketing her cell, taking her schedule, and map of the school with her. When she exited the area, her cell vibrated, she looked down at it and was shocked to see, Deidara's name on there.

'Holly fucking shit!' Her inner screamed with delight.

'What the hell?' she thought and flipped open her cell and answered.

"Yes?"

"Look behind you," she turned around and seen a smiling blonde standing a foot away from her.

'Omg! Is he like a fucking ninja or something!' her inner yelled surprised to see him there, she closed her cell and faced him.

"Yes?" she asked again, now that he had her attention for the time being.

"Just wondering if it worked, un," he smiled and walked back through the doors, "Oh, only few people know my number, so don't give it out to anyone," he said before fully going through the doors.

In her class she was sitting in the back row, drawing on a leaf paper, when the incom came on.

"Everyone in the school, I'm Ino,"

"And I'm Sakura,"

"We would just like to make our friend, Lightning, welcomed by saying.."

"Singing.."

"Oh right, singing,"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Oh you all should join in too!" they both yelled, and started singing, Lightning shrunk in her seat, then the whole class turned to her, smiling, and started singing to her, then her cell started buzzing.

'Oh my goodness, this is so embarrassing,' she thought, the song ended, thank god, and everyone started to say happy birthday to me, some passing notes to her all through class. She came to her locker and found that it was covered in notes, cards, streamers, and people even signed it. She decided to check her messages, and found that, Deidara had sent her a message, saying; Happy birthday, and him singing it afterwords. A few more messages from people she didn't know, also saying happy birthday, and them singing it. She looked at her locker and seen some cards that were black with a red cloud on them. She checked it out, then the other cards, and notes that were stuck on there.

'Wow, what a great first day!' her inner called out.

'Yeah, great,' she thought back putting the cards, and notes in her locker, only to find out that it was stuffed full of chocolates, and other sweet things, but what really caught her eye were the chocolate covered cherries that were sticking to her locker door.

At the end of the day, she was heading out to meet her father, when suddenly a voice told her to look behind her, she gasped and started to turn when her eyes were covered by a pair of hands.

"I can't," she answered him.

"Why not, un?"

"Because I can't see," she answered him, she felt him rest his head on top oh hers.

"You like the cherries, un?" he asked.

"Yeah, they were good," she said, still not seeing anything, if she could she would have seen people stopping to stare at them, maybe it was a good thing that she can't see.

_Yes, this is First Day, Now, I'm wondering should this be a one shot, or a full out story? I'm not sure, it just popped in my head one day and this happened._


	2. Party Fights

First Day

By Sin

Chapter2

C.2 Party fights

Her cell started going off again, and it was only four, it's been ringing for the past half hour, ever since she got home. This time it was from, Ino, saying happy birthday over and over again. It went off again, from, Sakura this time, saying the same thing as, Ino. Yup, it went off again, that was three in a row, and it rang before she got a chance to see who the third was from, this one was from a guy named, Hidan. He just sent her a free ring tone, with a note saying 'Happy Fucking Birthday!' she just had to laugh at that. She checked out the other one she never got a chance to look at. It was from a girl named, Konan, saying happy birthday, with a picture of an ant carrying a cake, she laughed again at that, and texted back, 'My favorite!' and went to reply to the others.

Repeating the text 'Thnx' over and over again to, Ino, and Sakura, and saying, 'Thanks, Asshole ;P' to Hidan, and replying to the other texts she got, and never had a chance to reply to. She walked down stairs, after her father said it was okay to do so, and she had to do it blindfolded, leaving her cell unanswered as she walked slowly down the carped stairs, and too the kitchen.

"Alright," her father said, she could hear the smile in his voice, "Ready?"

"I hope so..." she said smiling, only seeing black.

"Take off the blindfold," she heard her father say, she did so and only saw darkness, she flicked on the lights beside her, and people jumped out of no where and yelled 'Surprise!'.

"Wow," she smiled, "Dad, you went all out, they look so real," she smiled.

"They are real," her father said, a light frown on his face.

"They are?"

"Yes we are!" Ino called out, instantly fuming.

"Damn," she said, "I was hoping you were fake," she told Ino.

"Oh cut it out!" Ino huffed and turned, pouting. She smiled and looked at the other people that had shown up, she knew the other blond was, Deidara, and Sakura was there as well, and she brought a few friends of her's that she didn't quiet know well yet. A hyper active blond, a calm raven head, a brunette with a wide grin, and dog on his head, a quiet girl, with black hair, a kid with a caterpillar on his forehead, another quiet kid with black hair, a kid with red hair and something on his forehead, another blond girl, and a kid wearing...cat ears? A girl with brunette hair, a kid with a head shaped like a pineapple for some odd reason, and a large kid, with a bag of chips.

The other group, contains a raven haired boy, a silver haired boy, a kid with blood red hair, another hyper active kid with an orange mask, a guy with piercings, and orange hair, a girl with blue hair and a flower in it, a tall kid with blue hair, and...blue skin? A boy with a mask over his mouth, and a guy with green hair, and one side of him was white, while the other side of him was black.

"I'll introduce you to everyone!" Sakura said, smiling, "This is, Sasuke-Kun!" she said holding the arm of the raven haired kid. "And, Naruto," she said sounding annoyed, looking at the blonde waving, and yelling out 'Hi', and from that he took over, introducing her to, Ten Ten, Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, Kiba, and his dog, Akamaru, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"This is, Sasori No Danna," Deidara said introducing his friends, "Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan, and Zetsu," pointing at all of them. Her father was eying them suspiciously.

"That is a lot of people to meet on the first day of school.." he said.

"My friends are, Sakura, and Ino," she told her father.

"Right, so let me get this straight...How do you know the weird one?" he asked.

"Rock Lee's not weird...I think..."

"No the other one.."

"You already know, Sakura."

"Not that one, the blond.."

"Ino?"

"Quit trying to piss us off!" Ino, and Sakura yelled.

"Too late," she smiled at them.

"The other blond.."

"Naruto? Temari? You?"

"I'm not blond!"

"Right, your just old..."

"It's not gray hair either!"

"Then what is it?"

"...never mind.." he said and turned to get the cake out of the oven, "I'm keeping an eye on them."

"Your not going to follow me to school are you?" she asked him, her father didn't answer, she took that as a sign that she had won. Looking back at her friends, and the new ones, only to be jumped on by something orange and black.

She hardly heard a word this kid had said, was he on a sugar high? She wondered as she stared blankly at this boy with an orange mask, saying words a mile a minute.

"Dude! Shut up!" she heard, Kiba say, and was thankful for it.

"Yeah, what the hell did you do? Jump in a mountain of sugar?" Sakura asked, "I can't tell who's more annoying, him or Naruto."

"I can't tell who's more annoying, you or Ino," she said to Sakura, hoping to get them pissed, it was one of her favorite pass times.

Just when the two girls were about to explode, her father choose the time to break it up before the house went down. Also, bringing the cake. A chocolate cake with cherries on top, with added whip cream.

Sin~

Once the wish have been made, and the cake was cut and eaten, everyone went home, after all that present opening she had to do. Oh, and also, a food fight broke out, in the kitchen so they were kicked out of there, covered in chocolate cake, a few cherries here and there, and cherry syrup, with whip cream on top. She was also the main target, along with, Sakura, and Ino.

She went to bed that night, all showered, and gifts here and there, wondering what tomorrow will bring, hopefully she didn't have to hunt down her locker.

SI/N: Heh, I'm so evil, but hey, these short chapters are well worth it when I mass update, and that is now. You shall see my name more then once, and I shall rule the mass update!

I rule!


End file.
